Seismic data corresponding to a subsurface for an area, for example, in a sand dune, is collected using multiple seismic sensing units that analyze seismic signals reflected from the subsurface. A seismic wave generator may be used to send seismic signals to subsurface. These seismic signals may be reflected and refracted by various layers of the subsurface. The multiple seismic sensing units are generally towed on a surface in the area to collect the seismic data. More specifically, multiple seismic sensing units receive the seismic signals that are reflected and refracted from various layers of the subsurface. These received seismic signals are processed to obtain the seismic data. The multiple seismic sensing units are required to be in contact with the surface for collecting the seismic data. Accordingly, multiple people are required to ensure that the seismic sensing units are in contact with the surface to ensure seismic data are collected efficiently. Further, it is required to ensure that the multiple seismic sensing units move along a substantially uniform path.
In cases, when the surface is a loose surface, it is a challenge to ensure that the multiple seismic sensing units move along a uniform path and that the multiple seismic sensing units are in contact with the loose surface.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient apparatus and system for collecting seismic data over a loose surface.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.